Wisdom
by Niki Bogwater
Summary: Oneshot Twilight Princess; Zelda and Link meet in Hyrule castle for the first time, and Zelda reflects on her past, and how it is affecting the young hero. Short, sweet, and very psychological.


"Well, he's not exactly what I expected..." Midna tugged his ear, giggling wickedly, but the wolf just patiently turned his head away. I knelt down and ever-so-gently took his bloodied face in my hands. This poor creature had nearly died just to see me. I was touched and surprised. After so many months of imprisonment, ever loyal to my people, it was an unfamiliar experience to see such loyalty returned.

His beautiful large blue eyes blinked, as if he was trying to ask me what I wanted him to do. "Are you hurt?" I said softly, running a finger over his soft fur. He let out a pitiful whine and held out his paw. My heart wrenched in my chest as I saw the tough manacle digging into his sore paw. "You were imprisoned?" He tilted his head in a slight nod. "I..." I had no idea what to say. Somehow, I felt responsible for this innocent boy's suffering. "I am sorry..." I breathed, really meaning it. He shifted uncomfortably, sitting on his haunches and lowering his gaze, as if he were upset that he worried me.

I gently laid a hand on his chest and flexed a certain muscle in my fingers. Something in the air seemed to draw over him, like a curtain, and the room smelled faintly of roses for a moment. Then it lifted, and he was healed. He checked himself over, confused, and looked to me for an explanation. "It's not much," I said. "One of my ancestors was a Great Fairy. I can imitate some of the fairies' magic to a certain extent...Now I believe I owe you an explanation..."

So I explained. I told him of Hyrule's plight, and of the shadows that ruled the land. I told him how I was imprisoned in Hyrule Castle after I surrendered to protect my people. And as much as it pained me to ask, I asked him to help my people, to save Hyrule with Midna as his guide. Of course he agreed without hesitation. Such a selfless hero...

He left shortly after, but something in the way he looked at me as I said goodbye made me believe he would be back. I didn't care whether I was rescued or not. Hyrule could do without such a foolish girl as myself. But I prayed the day would come soon when I could see him again, just to see that he was alive, that my "wisdom" hadn't killed yet another.

Part of wisdom, my mother had once said, was knowing when you were wrong and learning from your mistakes. I have learned that it was wrong to try and fight the invaders that now held me captive. I made a mistake in choosing to stay and fight, rather than flee. So many good people died, and for what? Their princess, the one they served so faithfully, the one who had promised to protect them and their families, was locked in a tower, waiting for the day when she might be saved. There wasn't a night spent in that horrible prison that was not filled with tears and mourning.

And I was truly terrified that this boy would end like all the others. Bearer of the triforce or no, sometimes, my ignorance is too strong of an enemy. I ignored the guard as he passed by my door, who smirked mockingly at me and my failed attempts at ruling a country. I watched the gates as a strong wolf dodged past many despicable monsters, finally escaping this place I so longed to leave. He paused just outside the castle gate, and looked up at my tower. He howled at my window, a musical sound filled with hope, and I knew in my heart he was promising to return.

"Be safe...Link..."

**A/N: Another Twilight Princess fic. I'm really trying to get inside Zelda's head lately, simply because she seems so ambiguous. I can't believe for a second that she is all-magical and perfect. She has flaws just like everyone else, and it makes it easier to write for her. And really, when you think on it, you can't just HAVE wisdom. Part of wisdom is learning, and I really have a lot of fun seeing the world through Zelda's eyes as she grows ever wiser. Anyhoo, please drop a review, tell me what you think. **

**Ciao,**

**Niki Bogwater**


End file.
